Seeking Heaven Out
by IdPattThat
Summary: Over a year after Jacob's death, Bella is ready to move on. Will she be able to? A side-shot from Pulling Heaven Down.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephenie owns all these things. **

**Thanks to EJSantry and killerlashes for reading/beta-ing. **

**This is a little side-shot from Pulling Heaven Down, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Seeking Heaven Out

"Is this place okay?" he asked as he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair.

I smiled and patted his arm lightly. "It's fine. Trust me. The fanciest place I get to go to is the little pizza place on Cherry. Have you been there?"

"No, is it nice?"

With a laugh, I shook my head. "No, and they have this horrible little faux-mariachi band that serenades the tables while you eat. My daughter loves that, though."

We paused while the waiter took our drink orders, and I took a moment to wipe my sweaty palms on the napkin in my lap.

"How old is your daughter?" Garrett asked, his curious hazel eyes meeting mine.

"She's almost six," I told him, gratefully taking the wine that had been set in front of me.

"So, she's in kindergarten?"

"Yes, she loves everything about it. But mostly the boys," I laughed.

"They're all so cute at that age," he said with a small smile, and I gave him a dubious look. "Don't look at me like that, Bella."

I grinned. "Like what?"

"Like I'm just saying that kids are cute because I like you and want to impress you."

"Oh, so you aren't doing that?"

"No! I have a niece in kindergarten, so I know what little monsters they are, but I do like you." He smiled, and I felt my face heat up. Thankfully, we were in a dimly lit part of the restaurant and my pale skin couldn't give me away.

"Well, that's very good then, isn't it?"

"Only if you think so."

I blushed again and picked up my menu, determined to not get flustered on my first date in…well, in forever.

"Have you been here before? Do you know what's good?"

"Oh, yeah. I bring all my dates here," he muttered to his own menu. I aimed a kick at him under the table.

"Ow!" Garrett half-laughed and glared at me.

"Sorry. My foot slipped. Muscle spasm."

"Well, you _accidentally_ have great aim."

"Thank you," I replied smugly.

"I was kidding, by the way," he said, before reaching across the table and taking my hand. "Little kids aren't always monsters. I hope you don't think I was insulting your daughter." His thumb rubbed over my knuckles and my skin tingled.

"Oh, the jury's still out on my kid. Some days, the things she does remind me that nature makes babies cute so their own parents won't strangle them. I'm just…I'm so nervous about this date already," I admitted, flushing red again, before pulling my hand away. Somewhere, Jacob was laughing. He'd always taken great satisfaction in making me blush.

"Okay. Let's get out of here then." Garrett shrugged easily before he waved the waiter over to pay for our drinks. A few moments later we were back on the streets, and in the balmy air.

I took a deep breath and turned to him. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry about," he said softly. "You want to go for a walk?"

"I'd like that." I nodded and let him lead me down the street. The sidewalks downtown were busy with people milling about, but Garrett seemed to be completely at ease. He walked with a kind of quiet confidence like Edward did, but there was something more to him, something brighter and less brooding. He was less shy than Edward, but not as extroverted as Jacob.

Of course, I'd never met anyone like Jacob.

"_Do you like pie?" A loud voice interrupted my studying. _

"_Excuse me?" I asked, trying not to glare at the good-looking Native kid who'd appeared at my table and torn me from my math homework._

"_Pie? I'd really like some, but I wanted to see if you wanted any, too." _

"_I'm not really interested, but thanks." _

_He grinned, not put off in the slightest."Oh, but you will be." _

I turned to see Garrett looking at me expectantly, and I felt my face flush again.

"I'm sorry; I was lost for a moment. What did you say?"

"I asked what your daughter's name was. I don't think Rose mentioned it to me before she gave me your number."

"Willow. Her name is Willow."

"Is she as pretty as you?" He gave me a self-deprecating grin, and I rolled my eyes.

"Prettier."

"Impossible," he murmured as he took a step closer to me and caught a lock of my hair around his finger.

"You're impossible." I shook my head, but smiled. "I thought we were walking…?"

"Walking. You're right. So, where is Willow tonight?"

"She's with my friend Edward and his girlfriend," I explained while we made our way toward the pier.

"Rose's brother-in-law?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, Edward and I have been friends since high school. His girlfriend, Leah, has a little boy that Willow adores."

"So, she's in good hands tonight?"

"Yes."

"And I can keep you out as late as I want? No Chief Swan ready to haul me off to jail if you miss curfew?"

I laughed and linked my arm through his, feeling a little more relaxed after talking about Willow. It was tough to leave her, even though she was in the best place she could be. I knew she would have fun with Edward and Leah, but I was worried still. I didn't want her to think that just because I was going out that she was less important to me, or that I had forgotten about her dad- especially that.

I never wanted her to feel that way.

"Oh, I wouldn't take it that far," I teased. "Waiting by the door with his service revolver, maybe."

"Phew," he sighed, faking relief, and patted my hand. "No worries, Bella. We'll take it slow."

"I like the sound of that."

"What the slow part?"

"No, the 'taking it' part."

I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye, and felt my heart flutter for the first time in a long time. My eyes closed as we leaned against the railing of the pier and people bustled past us.

"I know this isn't going to be easy for you, Bella," he said after a moment.

"So, Rose has told you my life story, huh?"

"No." Garrett smiled and turned to me. "She didn't really mention anything."

"Oh. Okay," I muttered, and tried to turn away from his gaze.

"But if you want to tell me, I'd be more than happy to listen. As a friend or…as more."

I nodded and leaned forward, resting my head on his shoulder and breathing deeply. He smelled faintly of cologne and laundry detergent, nothing too strong.

Jacob liked to use my shampoo. He always smelled like strawberries.

I sighed against Garrett's shoulder and pulled away, searching his face for some sort of sign telling me that what I was doing was wrong.

God, I didn't want to be wrong.

As much as I loved Jacob, I needed to move on- for Willow's sake. We needed to be able to live our lives as our own, even though it hurt. I knew we would never forget him or leave him behind. Jacob hadn't wanted me to pine forever- had specifically ordered me not to, in fact- and he would always be a part of me, of us. But if I'd learned anything from Edward and Leah, it was to not be afraid to take chances on something new…on _someone_ new.

He moved slowly, seemingly tired of me staring at him, and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Is that okay?" he asked after he'd pulled away.

"More than okay," I replied.

"I'm going to take you home now."

"That's not okay," I whispered and he laughed.

"Not home with me. Just _home_. You know, the 'slowly' part?"

"Oh, right. Home it is then." I laughed and hugged him tightly before he took my hand and we started the walk back to his car. Garrett drove me home, just as he said he would, and kissed me softly at my front door. I watched him drive away before getting into my own car and driving across town to pick up my daughter.

Leah answered the door and led me inside to where Willow and Edward were cuddled up on the couch watching _Cinderella_.

"Aw, this is the best part!" she cried when she saw me, and Edward laughed.

"Yeah, it's the 'happily ever after'!" He grinned while I glared at him.

"True, but it's way past your bedtime, kiddo. Tell Edward and Leah goodbye and thank you."

I watched as she hugged them both, making Leah promise to give Harry a hug and kiss from her, and then I quickly ushered her out before they could ask any questions. Not that I didn't want to share things with them, I just didn't want to do it _yet_.

"Mommy?" Willow yawned as I helped her slip on her pajamas. "Do you think everyone gets a 'happily every after' like Cinderella did?"

I smiled as I tucked her into bed, thinking that I'd already had my happily ever after with Jacob. I was grateful for the time we got to spend together, and for the love we shared- the daughter we'd created. Part of me thought that maybe that was it for me, but the other part, the part that was a hopeful dreamer like my little girl, wished for more.

"Yeah, baby. I think they do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. Steph owns. Killerlashes betas. Thanks for reading. This little tale has five chapters. :) **

* * *

Chapter Two

"Mommy, can I play on the swings?" Willow asked. I nodded, smiling as she ran off toward the playground.

Edward groaned and rested on his elbows, following my gaze. "She's too grown up. Next thing you know, she's going to be driving."

"You shut up!" I tossed a balled up napkin at him and he grinned.

"You seem a little tense," he teased as he sat up.

"I'm going to murder you in front of your kid, is that what you want?" I asked, casting a glance at Harry, who was sitting at the edge of the blanket we'd spread out with his little hands tentatively touching the grass.

"She doesn't mean that, Harry," he whispered, but Harry just laughed and clapped before going back to the grass.

"What's he doing?" I asked as I watched his little hands hover just about the green blades.

"Oh, he hates the grass," Edward explained before pulling Harry into his lap and lacing his little Converse sneakers tighter.

"He…what?"

"Yeah, it totally freaks him out."

"My God. He's basically a little you, isn't he?" I joked, and Edward grinned.

"Yeah, kinda." He shrugged and set Harry on his feet, and we laughed as he took off running toward the playground where Willow had gone, only to stop just a few feet away and glance back at Edward.

"He's testing you," I told him.

"Oh, I know," he laughed and beckoned the little boy back with his finger. To my surprise, Harry came back and practically threw himself at Edward. I smiled as I reached over and smoothed his messy black hair. "Are you nervous?"

"A lot," I said, not even trying to lie. "This is big."

"Huge."

"Gigantic."

"Mammoth."

"You win." I grinned and shifted my gaze to Willow, happily swinging and smiling.

"It'll be great. It's a big step for him to want to meet her," Edward said with a shrug.

"Thank you, oh wise one of dating single moms."

"Hey, shut up."

"Shit, I think he's here," I whispered, feeling my stomach turn. Edward shifted with Harry to follow my gaze and grinned.

"That's him?"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be a jerk."

"I won't! I'm here for you, I promise."

"Ugh, I wish Leah didn't have to work," I grumbled and stood up.

Edward laughed. "Why is that?"

"Because _she _wouldn't go all mama bear on my new boyfriend," I explained, which only caused him to laugh louder.

"Oh, she totally would. And in Jacob's name, no less."

I sighed. "Of course…what if she doesn't like him?"

"Well, I'll guess you'll deal with that when it happens."

"You mean in five seconds, when he gets here?" I chewed my lip and Edward slapped my hand away.

I quickly pasted on a smile as Garrett approached us with a bunch of wildflowers in his hand, and I stood up to greet him.

"Hi," he said with a quick kiss to my cheek.

"Hi."

"Hi," Edward said from behind me, so I elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow."

"You must be Edward," Garrett laughed and held out his free hand. Edward smiled warmly and shook it, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I could see it, there in his gaze: relief and happiness that I'd found someone who I thought was worth it. I knew he would support me no matter what.

"It's great to finally meet you. Bella just won't shut up about-" he started to ramble and was about to get another elbow to the gut before Garrett cut him off.

"Hey, is that your son?" Garrett pointed and Edward turned quickly.

"Shit," he muttered, and ran off to catch Harry, who was incredibly fast for such a little guy. We watched as Harry laughed before stumbling in the grass and Edward scooped him up.

"He's nice." My boyfriend grinned and shook my head before pulling me to his side.

I shrugged against him. "He's not too bad."

"Is that her?" he asked quietly. I turned and followed his gaze, my eyes settling on my daughter as she made her way to us, with Edward trailing behind with watchful eyes. Edward stopped a few feet away, but Willow ran to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Are you Mommy's friend?" she asked with a wary glance at him.

Garrett smiled, kneeling down in front of my daughter and holding out the flowers that were in his hand.

"I'm Garrett. I brought these for you," he said. Willow looked up at me before carefully taking the flowers in her little hands.

"They're very pretty," she whispered solemnly.

Edward cleared his throat behind me and I turned.

_See you_, he mouthed. I waved and watched him walk away; nervous he was leaving us alone, but excited to see what would happen between Garrett and Willow.

"Do you like to swing, Garrett?"

"I haven't been on a swing in a very long time," he laughed. "Can you show me?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Willow nodded and took his hand, before turning to me. "Can you take these for me, Mommy?"

I noded my head and smiled at Garrett as I took the flowers from her and watched them make their way back to the swings. Willow instructed him on how to sit and swing his legs, while he pretended not to know what he was doing. She praised him like any good teacher would and when they were done, they came back to me.

"Did you see, Mommy? Garrett is a good swinger!"

Garrett snorted and covered it up with a cough at being called a _swinger_, so I shot him a glare.

"I had a great teacher." He grinned down at her, and she smiled back- the spitting image of her father.

My throat tightened as I gripped the wildflowers still in my hand until Garrett took them from me and threaded his fingers through mine.

"How about some lunch?"

I nodded, relaxing at his touch and the gentleness in his voice. "Perfect."

During lunch I had a hard time focusing on anything other than the way my daughter was drawn to Garrett, and vise versa. I didn't know many men that could carry on a full-blown conversation with a five-year-old, and the fact that he could kind of blew me away.

"What's funny?" Garrett asked after he'd forked over at least three dollars in quarters to my daughter for the stupid little game where you have to grab the toys with a crane.

"Nothing. You're just…so good with her."

"Did you want it to be difficult?" He brushed a stray piece of hair from my face and I leaned into his touch.

"Of course not," I whispered before leaning forward to kiss him. "I just didn't think it would make me this happy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_Why don't you just say yes, Bella?" Jacob called from almost twenty feet behind me. _

_I sighed and ran my hands over my face with shaking hands. He wanted me to say "yes". I wanted to say "yes"…right? _

"_This is really big Jake. _Huge!" _I threw my arms out and let them fall at my sides. _

"_I know," he said as he made his way to me with a cocky little smile on his face. "But you also know I wouldn't ask you if I didn't already know the answer." _

I started at the sound of the door and quickly made my way out of the kitchen, only to hear Willow's little feet on the hardwood floor ahead of me. Her laughter filled the foyer after she flung open the door and I rounded the corner just in time to see my daughter being swept up into Garrett's arms.

He smiled at me over her head, and my stomach filled with butterflies. We'd been seeing each other for almost four months, but it seemed like the effect he had on me was permanent.

I didn't really mind it.

"Did you bring me something?" Willow asked as he set her on her feet. Garrett chuckled and glanced at me before kneeling down in front of her. I set my hands on my hips, but he didn't seem to mind my glare. I did warn him that she would be used to little gifts if he continued to bring them _every time _he saw her.

"It's just a little something today," he explained and held out a little yellow piece of paper. Up close I could see that it was a post-it folded up into an origami crane, and I laughed quietly.

"Did you make it?" she asked, awed. Garrett nodded and I watched as she threw her arms around his neck. "I love it."

"I'm glad," he responded, patting her back gently.

"I'm going to put it on my shelf!" My daughter ran off and Garrett stood, holding out his hand to me. I took it and let him pull me into his embrace and kiss me gently.

"You're too much," I whispered, but he shook his head.

"She's worth it. Besides, I made you this one." He grinned and dug a yellow flower out of his pocket.

I took it and kissed him again before leading him to the kitchen. He gratefully took the beer I offered and loosened his tie before leaning against the counter.

"How did the case go?" I asked while I poured myself a glass of wine.

"Jury's still out. Should find out tomorrow." He shrugged and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Are you worried?" I stood next to him and leaned against his side.

"Nah. I'm pretty good," he teased before pressing a kiss to my hair.

"And humble."

"I'm pretty sure that's what you like about me."

"Well you're pretty cute, too."

Garrett laughed loudly and took a long pull from his beer before setting it on the counter behind him and taking my wine glass from me.

"Thanks," he murmured before dipping his head and pressing his lips to mine. I pulled him closer, fingers sliding through his soft hair and body bending to his. He kissed me tenderly, purposefully: the way a man kisses a woman when they'd been dating for months and had yet to get past second base.

"Mommy?" I heard Willow call my name and we broke apart quickly with our faces on fire.

"In here, baby," I called before pressing a quick kiss to Garrett's cheek. He grumbled and I tried not to smile.

"Garrett, will you read me a story?" she asked. He nodded, squeezed my hand, and picked her up to carry her into the living room.

I finished dinner while they read and snuck into the room to listen before letting them know.

"Did you know my Daddy used write stories?" she asked after they'd finished a book.

"Really? What kind of stories?" Garrett asked, and I watched him run a hand over her black hair.

"Well, his stories were in the newspaper, so I never read them. They weren't kid stories. And most of them were about sports," she explained.

"I bet your daddy was a great writer," he whispered and I felt my eyes prick with tears.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. It's not very fun. But, when people do bad things I try to make sure they are punished."

"So, you're like a police man? My Grandpa's a police man." She turned to him and he laughed.

"Not quite, but that would be fun, wouldn't it?"

"I don't know about that!"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A teacher, like Mommy," she answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"No, she's going to be a doctor," I interrupted and they both turned to me.

"Like Uncle Edward?" Willow wrinkled her nose.

"Yes. Only less cranky," I teased. "C'mon. Dinner's ready."

The night passed as they had come to in the past few months. We ate and laughed, then after I put Willow to bed Garrett and I would curl up on the couch.

It was strange to feel so much for a new person, especially when I'd thought I already found the man I was supposed to spend my life with. Garrett seemed content with taking things slowly, and I couldn't have been more grateful. Sometimes he would ask about Jake and each time I found it easier to talk about him. It was nice that he wanted to know about my past, even though we were both looking to the future.

My heart began to ache a little less when I thought about my life with Jake and how short our time was together. He had taught me how to love and gave me the greatest gift: our daughter.

"I should go," Garrett whispered to my temple, interrupting my life-changing thoughts.

I nodded and led him to the door, kissed him goodbye, and floated back to the couch. The little yellow flower sat on the coffee table in front of me, a bright reminder of the changes to come.

xXx

"Garrett!" I chided quietly. "I said no more presents!"

"Last one, I swear!" he said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

I shook my head, but called Willow into the living room anyways. She bounced just as much as Garrett as she ripped tissue paper out of the gift bag and then lifted out a little bound book.

My breath caught in my throat when she opened it and began flipping through the pages. Each one was different, filled with words and pictures- _his _words and pictures. All of Jake's work in that little book.

"Hey, that's me! And Mommy!" she cried and pointed to an article he'd done about the family nights at the baseball park.

I stood and walked away before my tears began to fall. I couldn't even imagine how long it took him to find all of Jake's articles. No one had ever done something so thoughtful for us.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Garrett's voice was quiet behind me. I brushed my tears away and turned to him, throwing my arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered to his skin. His arms tightened around me and I felt him sigh.

"I love you too," he replied, just as quiet as my confession had been. "Both of you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"I can't believe they actually did it," Leah sighed from beside me, and I smiled and followed her gaze.

Our parents stood in the middle of the crowd, laughing and smiling, surrounded by their friends and freshly married.

"It's never too later for a happily ever after," I told her and she nudged me with her shoulder.

"Speaking of…" she nodded to the outskirts of the crowd where Willow was dancing standing on Garrett's feet.

"Yeah, I know," I said as Garrett caught my gaze and grinned at me.

"I think Harry likes his new Grandpa," Edward joked as he joined us, ending any conversation about Garrett and I before it got started. I laughed, watching my dad scoop the toddler up in his arms. Harry gave him a curious look before reaching a little hand out and tugging on Dad's mustache.

"Oops!" Leah laughed and quickly intervened leaving me alone with Edward.

"This is kind of nuts, huh? I never thought my dad would remarry."

"They look happy." Edward shrugged and I nodded in agreement.

"You're next, huh?" I teased and he laughed.

"I might have something planned," he said quietly, his eyes trained on Leah and Harry.

"Really?" I asked, gripping his arm in excitement.

"Really," Edward answered simply.

"You aren't going to give me any details, are you?" I pouted.

"No. You guys have gotten too close and you have a big mouth."

"Do not!" I resisted the urge to stamp my foot and then realized that Edward was probably right.

Leah and I had become closer in the past few months. Of course, now we were technically _sisters,_ so I felt we were bound to get closer. It was different, being friends with Leah. She knew Jake differently than Edward and I had, but she still loved him the same as we did. I loved listening to her tell stories to Willow about when they were younger and how much fun they used to have.

"Do too. You're horrible at keeping secrets."

I sighed. "I know."

Edward was quiet for a long moment before he cleared his throat and turned to me.

"I have something for you. I uh, I wasn't sure when I should give it to you, but I think…" he trailed off, his eyes settling on something behind me. "I think now's a good time," he finished, and pulled something out of his pocket. I watched as he placed a crumpled-up envelope in my hand, and a lump rose in my throat when I recognized my name written in Jake's handwriting.

"Where did this come from?" I whispered as I let my fingers trail over the letters.

"The day I took him to the beach- we talked a lot and…he just wanted me to give it to you."

I nodded and threw my arms around my friend. He let out a shuddering breath and kissed my hair. "He wanted you to be happy," Edward whispered. I pulled back and touched his cheek gently.

"Thank you," I said before slipping away into Carlisle and Esme's house to read the letter I knew was the last thing my husband had written.

_Hey beautiful, _

_ If you're reading this then I guess I'm not walking the earth and making your life crazy anymore, am I? I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say. Edward took me to the beach today and my head is all messed up. Kick his ass for me, will you? I hate when he makes me look stupid. _

I laughed and wiped a tear away, because it was so true.

_Anyways, I told Ed something and I wanted to tell you, too. Be happy, Bella. Don't do it for me, though. I'm happy because I got to spend most of my life with you. I'm happy because we have the most beautiful little girl in the entire world. Be happy for _you_, babe. If you find someone after I'm gone (like a long time though, okay? And only after you do something amazing, like carve a statue of me out of butter), then go for it. We didn't live our life with regrets, and I don't want you to start doing that just because I'm gone. _

A noise behind me caused me to stop and fold the letter up and turn quickly. I smiled as I did, seeing my father-in-law there with me.

"I've been looking for you all night." He smiled up at me and I bent down to hug him tightly.

"If I'd have known that I would have hid better," I teased as I sat on one of the barstools in the kitchen. Billy rolled closer and held out his hand. I took it and gripped it tightly, my tears falling freely.

"I met your guy," he said softly and I laughed while wiping my tears away.

"Well, what'd you think?" I asked.

"Not my type, but I think he'll do." Billy smirked and I saw a flash of Jake in his lined face. "He loves you…and that little girl."

"You can tell that just by looking at him, huh?"

"Oh, no. He told me."

"Well…okay then." I pried myself away from Billy's amused gaze and tried not to smile.

Billy squeezed my hand again and then let go. "I gave him a stern talking to, just in case, though."

I laughed and slid off the stool to hug him again. "Thank you," I whispered before kissing his cheek. Billy just nodded and rolled himself away, out the door and into the crowd. It was a moment later when Garrett stepped into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"This night has been quite an experience," he murmured into my ear. I turned, grinning, and kissed him softly.

"So I've heard. How bruised are your poor feet?"

"They're fine," he laughed. "Your dad is getting ready to leave, he wanted me to come and get you," Garrett explained.

"Okay."

"Leah said that Willow could stay here tonight…"

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow and pulled back to look at him.

He shrugged. "We do have a very nice room at the cutest little hotel here in Forks."

"You mean the only hotel here in Forks?" I laughed and he nodded. "I think it sounds perfect."

"Really? Because I looked it up online and it didn't look that great. We'd be better off sleeping in the car…or under a tree." He bit his lip and tried not to laugh.

I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck again.

"No. Being with you- it sounds perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for reading! **

* * *

Chapter Five

"_You'll take good care of him, right?" Edward asked while he hugged me tightly. _

"_Edward, I know how to take care of a toddler. I raised one, remember? She turned out…we'll be fine," I said with a grin and a glance at Garrett, who was holding a sleeping Harry in his arms. Willow stood at his side, yawning and leaning into him. _

"_Don't worry so much," Leah laughed and tugged his hand. "We're only going to be gone for three days." _

"_Go. Enjoy yourselves. You're married now, so you know you'll never have any alone time as long as you both shall live," I teased. Edward glared at me, but wrapped his arm around Leah's waist and pulled her to his car. I smiled as I watched them leave, happy that my friends had found each other- and that everything had worked out for them. _

"Mommy? Is Uncle Edward Harry's daddy now?" Willow asked, looking up from the book she was reading to Harry.

"Daddy? Where Daddy?" Harry looked around and his big brown eyes filled with tears when he couldn't find Edward. Garrett quickly pulled him up from the floor and into his lap, blowing a raspberry on the little boy's cheek and making him laugh.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He is."

"So, if you and Garrett get married…will _you_ be my daddy?" She turned to Garrett, who looked unusually pale at the question, but recovered quickly.

"Um…well, I guess that would be up to you," he said as he set Harry down among a little pile of toys and lifted himself to his feet. He walked the few extra steps to where she was sitting and took a spot next to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know you love your daddy very, _very_ much, and I wouldn't want to take that away from you," he told her as he gently brushed her hair from her face. She frowned and looked at me, but I sat frozen and listened intently.

"But it would be okay if I loved you too, right?" she asked quietly as she took Garrett's hand and rested it in her lap. I watched as she spread out his fingers and traced the lines on his palm. He smiled and glanced up at me.

"I think that would be okay, yes."

"Okay, then. You'd better ask Mommy to marry you before I change my mind, though," she said with a sly smile in my direction.

I rolled my eyes and joined them on the floor.

"Let's take it one day at a time, huh?" I asked before kissing her head.

Garrett smiled and leaned over her to press his lips to my cheek.

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
